Samus Oscura
thumb Dark Samus (o Samus Oscura) es una criatura de Phazon y una de las formas del Metroid Prime. Al ser derrotado por Samus Aran, en un intento desesperado por atacar le absorbe el traje de phazon. Aparece como forma de criatura en Metroid Prime, como personaje primario en Metroid Prime 2: Echoes y como enemigo principal en Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. Historia Dark Samus en Echoes Samus Oscura,con su mando para absorber y difundir Phazon, logró salir de Tallon IV en busca de Samus. Finalmente descubrió el planeta ether, un planeta rico en Phazon debido a que un Leviatán de Phaaze había aterrizado en el planeta cincuenta años antes. Tiempo después la verdadera Samus aterrizó en ether para investigar lo sucedido junto con un equipo de la Federación Galáctica, infantes de marina que había aterrizado en el planeta en busca de una fragata pirata espacial. El primer encuentro que tuvo Samus con Dark Samus fue cuando ésta entró en Dark Aether. Allí, se encontró con Samus Oscura absorbiendo Phazon, además de varias criaturas de la sombra. El siguiente encuentro tuvo lugar en Residuos Agon, en el marco de una Base Pirata Espacial. Allí Samus tuvo su primera batalla con Samus Oscura. Una vez derrotada, ésta comenzó a desestabilizarze y desató una explosión masiva de phazon. Antes del colapso se desintegró en partículas volátiles de phazon, creyendo así Samus que su enemigo había muerto. Sin embargo, éste no era el caso. Las partículas de Samus Oscura llegaron a Torvus Bog y Samus la vio retomando la forma de Samus Oscura, aunque ésta no luchó, sino que simplemente soltó una carcajada y desapareció. Samus más tarde vio la misma nube en el Santuario de la Fortaleza, y que, una vez más, se transformó en Samus Oscura. Despues de esto Dark Samus destruye el puente hacia el Santuario de la Fortaleza obligando a Samus a encontrar una ruta alternativa a través del abismo. Más tarde Samus vió a su equivalente oscuro disparando a varios piratas espaciales, y posteriormente absorbiendo varios botes de Phazon. Samus y Samus Oscura lucharon de nuevo, sólo que dentro de un ascensor, Samus la derrotó una vez más y Dark Samus al encontrarse en una situacion critica, esta rompe el cristal ke cubre el elevador con su Rayo Phazon y se lanza al presipicio asi desintegrandose una ves mas ante los ojos de Samus. Despues de que samus destruyese al Emperador Ing ,el resto de la energía planetaria hizo que Dark Aether se volviera inestable y comenzase a derrumbarse. Samus, con escasos ocho minutos para escapar, comenzó a avanzar hacia la salida. Sin embargo, Dark Samus apareció de repente, bloqueando la ruta de escape y obligando a Samus a batallar de nuevo. Debido a la enorme cantidad de Phazon que había absorbido, Dark Samus había comenzado a deteriorarse, causando que su traje se volviera transparente y revelara algunos de sus órganos, Samus la derrota una vez más, pero Dark Samus se levanta nuevamente muy debilitada arrastrandose hacia donde se encontraba Samus, cundo finalmente llega mira su mano e intenta tocar el pecho del Light Suit de Samus y antes de lograr su objetivo desaparece de nuevo frente a Samus dando por terminada la batalla. Samus escapa de Aether Oscuro y trajo la paz a los Luminoth, por lo que se presume que Samus Oscura murió junto con Aether Oscuro. Aún así, Samus Oscura aparece de nuevo en un vídeo si es que completas el juego al 100%. Dark Samus en Corruption En algún momento entre los acontecimientos de Metroid Prime 2: Echoes y Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, los Piratas Especiales regresaron a Aether para recoger la pequeña cantidad de Phazon que seguia estando en dicho planeta, justo antes de que la Federación Galáctica se llevara el resto de ella. sin embargo, estos fueron controlados por Dark Samus aciendo obedecer sus ordenes. Usando el Phazon recolectado que habia en los contenedores ésta logró recuperar sus daños causados por su ultima batalla, y asi a su vez liderando a los piratas aciendolos ver a Dark Samus como su lider. Poco después de esto, Samus Oscura, los dejó solos durante varios meses. Cuando regresó, trajo consigo un Leviatán de su planeta, Phazee, y junto con los piratas comenzó su misión de difundir Phazon por todo el universo. Los Piratas atacaron el GFS Valhalla y robaron el buque de Unidad de Aurora, 313. La Unidad de Aurora fue dañada con Phazon e implantada en Phaaze, lo que permitió a Samus Oscura controlar el planeta y todos sus bienes - incluidos los Leviatanes. El primer Leviatán que pudo controlar lo envió a Pirate Homeworld, con lo que consiguió tener a todos los demás piratas bajo su control. Después de esto, Dark Samus envió tres Leviathans a los más importante planetas de la Federación Galáctica: uno a Norion, que contiene una importante base militar; uno a Bryyo, la principal fuente de combustible Gel de la Federacion; y a Elysia, planeta que contiene una instalación de investigación fundamental. Si bien en los planetas Bryyo e Elysia chocaron sin ningún problema, Dark Samus tuvo problemas en Norion con Samus Aran y los otros tres Cazarrecompensas: Rundas, Ghor, y Gandrayda. Justo antes de que activasen el cañón para destruir el venidero Leviatán, Dark Samus se enfrenta a ellos y logra vencerlos; pero Samus, utilizando un último reducto de fuerza, logra activar el cañón para destruir al Leviatán antes de caer inconsciente. Después de esto, Dark Samus en sí misma no aparece hasta el clímax del juego, sin embargo, debido a su "marca de la corrupción" que había dejado en ellos, Rundas, Ghor y Gandrayda sucumben al Phazon, viéndose Samus obligada a matar a los tres. Cada vez que uno muere, una sombra de Dark Samus aparece ante ellos. El fin de Dark Samus es cuando Samus se enfrenta con ella por última vez en las profundidades de Phaaze, entonces Samus la desafia a una gran batalla final. Sin embargo, después de haber sida herida considerablemente, Dark Samus utiliza la Unidad Aurora 313, con la cual se fusiona en un último esfuerzo para derrotar a Samus. La Unidad Aurora es destruida, y como está vinculada al nucleo del planeta se produce una importante reacción en cadena que culmina en la explosión de Phaaze, y consecuentemente, la erradicación de todo el Phazon del universo. Como resultado, Dark Samus es destruida completamente. Incluso al completar el juego al 100% solo podemos apreciar el momento en el que Samus Regresa a su nave para retirarse siendo seguida sigilosamente por la nave de Silux de Metroid Prime Hunters o posiblemente una nueva y mejorada dark samus con una nueva nave. Atributos Dark Samus utiliza muchas capacidades similares a Samus, en formas más poderosas. Dark Samus puede encender rayos de Phazon a enemigos en forma de pequeños estallidos parecidos a un casco (doblado por abanicos como "la Viga de Metralla"), incluso usar Misiles de Phazon destruyendo fácilmente a sus enemigos. También puede hacer un atentado con bomba de zambullido poderoso (que podría estar basado en al Ataque en Barrena), una Pelota de Aumento de Phazon que generó cantidades enormes de energía cinética en tiempos cortos de modo alarmante, levantar escudos en forma de pilar de la energía Phazon pura en esta forma. Además es capaz tanto de vuelo como de levitación, y puede volverse invisible. Sin embargo, cuando Dark Samus consume demasiado Phazon, recibe las desventajas que tenía en su forma anterior: el Phazon la sobrecarga y desestabiliza, causando que sus ataques de Phazon sean muy poderosos descargando la radiación Phazon de su cuerpo, llegando incluso a ser una viga pura de Phazon concentrado. En Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, las capacidades de Dark Samus fueron aumentadas. Además de la mayor parte de sus capacidades anteriores, Dark Samus puede producir ahora clones de ella misma (convenientemente llamados "Dark Echoes") y es mucho más resistente a ataques de Phazon (aunque los Hyper Misiles sean todavía eficaces en ella). Después de que Dark Samus soltase la ráfaga masiva de Phazon en los cuatro , la corrupción dentro de ellos pareció estar relacionada con Dark Samus y después del fracaso de cada cazador, una entidad parecida a una aparición negra extraña en forma de Dark Samus aparecería encima de los cazadores, y se iría volando en el espacio. Esta parece ser la manera por la cual ella ganó las capacidades de dichos cazarrecompensas, como Viga Plasma de Ghor, Onda de Energía a base de tierra de Gandrayda, y la capacidad de crear pilares de gigante Phazon como Rundas podía con el hielo. Dark Samus también tiene la capacidad de combinarse con la Unidad Aurora robada en el punto culminante del juego, una técnica que también puede haber sido adaptada de Ghor. Dark Samus es una forma de vida muy duradera, capaz de regenerarse de cualquier herida salvo desestabilización masiva, y viaja libremente por el espacio y entre las Dimensiones Oscuras y Luminosas. Ella puede sobrevivir en la inmensidad de espacio, viajar por él, y sobrevivir a las explosiones de planetas, hasta dimensiones. Así es como ella era constantemente capaz de regenerarse después de fracaso y mosca a otro planeta para la absorción de Phazon. Metroid Prime 3: Corruption la revela para ser sensible y capaz de la planificación de largo alcance, como notado por una serie de troncos de datos Piratas Espaciales que registran el fanatismo que ella inspira entre los piratas alabeados de mente. Ellos detallan sus proyectos y como ella reacciona a ciertos acontecimientos. Dark Samus podría haber sido el opositor más poderoso de Samus. Entrada de Datos Metroid Prime 2 Echoes * Dark Samus 1: Scans indicate the presence of Phazon and your genetic material within this entity. She wears a version of the Varia Suit, altered and augmented by the Phazon within her. Primary weapons include the Missile Launcher and a scattershot version of the Power Beam. Boost and Jump abilities are superior to yours. The ability to generate Phazon energy shields is also present. * Dark Samus 2: Tactical scans have identified several new battle systems in the armor of Dark Samus. She now wields a potent variant of your Charge Beam. Her Boost attack has been augmented, and the ability to render herself invisible is present as well. Bioscans suggest that Dark Samus can reform her body short of total atomic disruption. Extreme caution recommended. * Dark Samus 3: Scans indicate that Dark Samus has absorbed tremendous levels of Phazon into her body: too much, perhaps. She can vent Phazon energy in the form of destructive blasts and protective shields: doing so will help her maintain stability. Exposure to Phazon has rendered her invisible to the Dark Visor. These new abilities, combined with her already formidable arsenal, place Dark Samus at the highest threat level. * Dark Samus 4: Dark Samus has temporarily become a being of pure yet unstable Phazon energy. She can generate a shield that is invulnerable to all attacks, save one-blasts of Phazon energy itself. Use your Charge Beam to collect Phazon energy that she expels, then fire it back at her. Direct hits will overload and disrupt her essence Traducidos al Español: * Dark Samus: las Exploraciones indican la presencia de Phazon y su material genético dentro de esta entidad. Ella lleva puesta una versión del Traje Climático, cambiado y aumentado con el Phazon dentro de ella. Las armas primarias incluyen el Lanzamisiles y una versión scattershot del Rayo de Poder. El aumento y las capacidades de Salto son superiores a las tuyas. La capacidad de generar escudos de energía Phazon está también presente. * Dark Samus 2: las exploraciones tácticas han identificado varios nuevos sistemas de batalla en la armadura de Samus oscura. Ella ahora maneja una variante potente de tu Rayo Recarga. Su ataque de Aumento ha sido aumentado, y la capacidad de darse invisible está presente también. Los Bioscans sugieren que Samus oscura pueda reformar su cuerpo salvo la interrupción atómica total. Precaución extrema recomendada. * Dark Samus 3: las Exploraciones indican que Samus Oscura ha absorbido niveles tremendos de Phazon en su cuerpo: demasiado, quizás. Ella puede expresar la energía Phazon en la forma de ráfagas destructivas y escudos protectores: haciendo eso le ayudará a mantener la estabilidad. La exposición a Phazon la ha dado invisible al Visor Oscuro. Estas nuevas capacidades, combinadas con su arsenal ya formidable, colocan a Samus Oscura en el nivel de amenaza más alto. * Dark Samus 4: Dark Samus se ha hecho temporalmente un ser de energía Phazon pura aún inestable. Ella puede generar un escudo que es invulnerable a todos los ataques, salvo una ráfagas de la energía de Phazon de sí mismo. Usa tu Rayo Recarga para coleccionar la energía Phazon que ella expulsa, para luego disparársela. Los golpes directos sobrecargarán e interrumpirán su esencia. Metroid Prime 3 Corruption Dark Samus: Target is composed of pure Phazon energy and is highly unstable. Scans indicate that Hypermode attacks are capable of disrupting her, likely a result of Hypermode being energized by Samus's body. Dark Samus is capable of generating "echoes" of herself to aid her in battle. These units are used as increased firepower and act as distractions while she replenishes her energy; they should be destroyed immediately. She is capable of absorbing energy from Phaaze to replenish her own. Traducido al Español Dark Samus: el Objetivo es formado de energia de Phazon puro y es muy inestable. Las exploraciones indican que los ataques de Hypermode son capaces de interrumpirla, probablemente un resultado de Hypermode activado por el cuerpo de Samus. Dark Samus es capaz de generar "ecos" de ella para ayudarle en la batalla. Estas unidades son usadas como capacidad armamentística aumentada y acto como distracciones mientras ella rellena su energía; ellos deberían ser destruidos inmediatamente. Ella es capaz de absorber la energía de Phaaze para rellenar su propia energia. Super Smash Bros Brawl Un "Dark Samus" aparece en el Partido de Acontecimiento de Cooperativa 7: Batalla de los Lados Oscuros. Éste mira más bien el Eslabón Oscuro de la serie de Zelda (a quién ella es acompañada con), en que el carácter es sólo una silueta negra de Samus. Dark Samus también tiene un trofeo basado en su aspecto de Echoes, que lee: Sticker Dark Samus- Metroid Prime 2: Echoes- Aumenta el poder de electricidad +31 y solo es usable por Ganondorf,Link,Zelda y Toon Link. Otros Datos thumb|Trooper peleando a un posible Dark Samus *Al contrario de la creencia popular, Dark Samus no es débil contra la Light Beam, ni fuerte contra la Dark Beam por ser un ser de Phazon y no de luz o oscuridad aunque haya tenido algo del Ing. *Dark Samus es una de los dos seres que tienen el ADN de Samus,el otro siendo el SA-X. *En todas las batallas contra Dark Samus siempre lleva la misma Musica titulada 'Darkness'. *En Metroid Prime 2 ECHOES al acompletar el juego en Single Player se puede utilizar el tema "Darkness" de Dark Samus de fondo en el modo Multiplayer. *Aunque Dark Samus no habla,ella hace ruidos extraños. *En el manual de Metroid (videojuego) se ve un artwork donde un Trooper de la Federacion Galactica peleando probablemente a Dark Samus. Galeria de imagenes de Dark Samus PhazonSamus.jpg|Forma de Dark Samus en Metroid Prime 2 metroid-prime-3-corruption-200605090004527391.jpg|Forma "Final" de Dark Samus en Metroid Prime 3 Corruption Véase también *Metroid Prime (criatura) *Phazon en:Dark Samus Categoría:Jefes Categoría:Phazon Categoría:Enemigos Categoría:Metroid Prime 2: Echoes Categoría:Metroid Prime 3: Corruption Categoría:Enemigos Categoría:Jefes de Metroid Prime 2